It Should Be Me
by Aria Br
Summary: Prequel Rainflower—Jellal tidak bisa tidak berharap kalau Lucy peduli./"Lucy, kau ikut denganku."/"Jellal… kau harus merelakan Lucy."/"A-Aku…" kata-kata Jellal tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia tidak bisa bicara lagi. Air matanya menjadi jawabannya./Don't like don't read/ONESHOT!/RnR


_**Ini pre-quel dari Acacia & Rainflower dalam **_**point of view-_nya Jellal. Hehe, don't like don't read don't review._**

* * *

"_Siapa… namamu?"_

"_Je-Jellal."_

_Tangan itu menggenggam tangan lelaki itåu. Lelaki berambut biru itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung._

"_Jellal mau tinggal denganku? Namaku Lucy."_

"_Tentu."_

_**It Should Be Me**_

_**© Aria Braide!**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**_

_**Enjoy **_

"Jaaadiii… kita main apa nih?" Lucy menggelayut di pelukan Jellal. Jellal yang sedang sibuk berpikir itu memutar matanya dengan kesal.

"Lucy! Aku sedang berpikir!"

Lucy nyengir, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Jellal. "Yang berpikir kan otakmu? Bukan tanganmu!" Seru Lucy manja. Jellal berdehem. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang telah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Sayangnya, Lucy tidak menyadarinya juga.

Lelaki itu kemudian membelai rambut panjang Lucy. "Lucy…" dia berbisik pelan. Kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Jude kaget melihat mereka berdua dalam posisi yang tidak enak untuk dilihat. Lucy kaget dan langsung menjauh dari Jellal. Jellal berdehem dengan hormat.

Dia membungkuk pada kepala keluarga Heartfilia itu. "Selamat siang, _Chichi-ue." _Jellal merasa bersalah. Maksudnya, mereka itu seperti kakak dan adik dalam posisi seperti itu? Apa-apaan? Semua orang yang tidak tahu mereka pasti akan salah paham dengan posisi seperti itu.

Jude tidak memperhatikan Jellal. Pandangannya tertuju pada anak perempuan satu-satunya Heartfilia itu. "Lucy, kau ikut denganku."

Lucy merengut, lalu berdiri mengikuti ayahnya. Lucy tidak pernah suka dengan ayahnya itu.

Jellal bosan sendiri di kamar Lucy. Dia lalu berdiri dan membuka knop pintu. Langkahnya lama-lama ia percepat. Dia melewati ruang kerja Jude yang pintunya terbuka sedikit.

Iris mata Jellal melebar.

"_APA!? AKU DIJODOHKAN!?" _Suara melengking Lucy bisa Jellal dengar.

**XXX**

(Jellal version)

Jellal tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Hari ini hari pernikahan Lucy. Dia telah dijodohkan dengan seorang pria bernama Gray Fullbuster. Jellal tidak bisa menghalangi pernikahan yang telah dijodohkan oleh Jude saat itu.

Tapi…

Lucy terlihat bahagia.

Walaupun kadang-kadang dia bertengkar dengan Gray, tapi dia terlihat bahagia. Dia tersenyum setiap saat.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Jellal melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Berdirilah seorang pria muda memakai kemeja berwarna putih. Dia terlihat sangat tampan. Bagi Jellal, apa gunanya mempersiapkan diri kalau yang berdiri di samping Lucy itu bukan dia?

Sakit hati yang dirasakan Jellal tidak bisa ia pungkiri lagi. Dia berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang Lucy saat itu juga.

"Jellal?" Suara lembut Layla Heartfilia terdengar. Jellal mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh. Layla tersenyum lembut pada Jellal.

"_Haha-ue…" _ucapan Jellal tersendat. Matanya mulai panas. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari matanya. Air mata kesakitan. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

Layla mengelus rambut biru Jellal. Dia tersenyum keibuan. "Jellal… kau harus merelakan Lucy."

"A-Aku…" kata-kata Jellal tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia tidak bisa bicara lagi. Air matanya menjadi jawabannya.

Wanita suami Jude itu kemudian duduk di samping Jellal. Dia menepuk tangan Jellal. "Percaya padaku, Jellal." Layla kemudian berdiri dan menutup pintu sebelum tersenyum sedih pada lelaki yang menatap kakinya.

**XXX**

"_Ne ne, _Jellal! Kue yang nanti disediakan enak sekali lho—" Lucy memutar badannya saat bertemu dengan Jellal. Jellal menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia melihat Lucy yang sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pernikahan itu.

Jellal tidak menjawab. Lucy memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Kemudian dia ceria lagi. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Gray? Dia itu baik sekali lho!" Seru Lucy tersenyum lagi. Jellal mengangguk seadanya.

"Hn,"

"Sikapmu dingin sekali!" Lucy berkacak pinggang. Jellal tidak merespon Lucy. Lucy kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi. Kesal karena Jellal mencuekinya. Jellal yang sadar acara akan segera dimulai segera duduk di dekat piano. DIa tidak ingin dekat-dekat.

Lucy sudah berjalan ke arah Gray yang terlihat sangat tampan dalam _tuxedo._ Gray tersenyum. Lucy tersenyum juga ke arahnya.

"Gray… apakah kau bersedia menerima Lucy sebagai istrimu?"

Jellal menahan napas.

"…Tidak."

JGELARR!

Petir menyambar seisi ruangan. Mereka kaget karena Gray tiba-tiba saja menolak. Lucy yang berada di hadapan Gray mendelik karena kaget. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Gray akan menolaknya. Entah kenapa, ini hanya sangat mengejutkan. Kenapa setelah sejauh ini, Gray menolaknya? Gray sendiri menatap Lucy dengan tajam. Dia terlihat serius.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Jellal.

**XXX'**

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi menikah dengan si Fullbuster?" Tanya Jellal sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk ruangan itu. Lucy yang mendengarnya mengangkat alisnya.

"Hm… aku tidak tahu. Gray yang bilang begitu…"

Jellal bisa merasakan hatinya tenggelam. Berarti Lucy memang berharap bahwa dia akan dijodohkan dengan Gray?

Lucy kemudian menelan ludahnya ketika melihat ekspresi Jellal. Dia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi sebetulnya aku tidak mau."

Pemuda berambut biru itu lega mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi. Lucy kemudian bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Jellal ingin melihat siapa yang ada di luar.

Erza Scarlet berdiri dengan bungkusan yang sepertinya isinya Pizza di tangannya. Dia tersenyum. Lucy nyengir kemudian mempersilahkan perempuan berambut merah itu untuk masuk.

Jellal kaget ketika melihat Erza.

Erza—yang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Jellal—terkejut. Dia mengangguk malu kemudian memalingkan mukanya. Jellal tidak mengerti kenapa Erza malu.

**It Should Be Me**

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Erza dengan wajah yang merona merah. Jellal yang mendengarnya membeku. Di kepalanya hanya ada satu orang selama ini, yaitu _Lucy. _Tapi Lucy… dia…

"A-Aku menerimanya—" kata Jellal dengan hati yang bimbang. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia akan menerima Erza dan membuat hatinya remuk. Erza memeluk Jellal dengan senang. Saking senangnya, dia berlari pulang. Jellal yang melihatnya menghela napas frustasi. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

**It Should Be Me**

"Aku pulang," Jellal membuka pintu rumah. Lucy berdiri di sana dengan tangan dia lipat.

"Apa?" Jellal bertanya. Lucy kemudian menjewer lelaki itu.

"Dasar! Kau jadian dengan Erza?"

Jellal tidak bisa tidak berharap kalau Lucy peduli.

"Ya," angguk Jellal. Lucy kemudian tersenyum puas di mata Jellal.

"Bagus. Kau memang cocok dengan Erza. Kalian itu merahasiakannya selama beberapa bulan. Dasar pemalu. Aku juga ada janji makan siang dengan Gray. Sampai jumpa Jellal!" Lucy melambaikan tangannya kepada Jellal.

Hati Jellal mendidih. Dengan didorong amarah, kemudian dia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Dengan geram dia kemudian mengetikkan tujuannya. Erza Scarlet. Dia menekan tombol hijau, lalu memposisikan ponsel dekat dengan telinganya. Hatinya berdebar-debar keras. Amarah telah menguasainya sedemikian rupa.

"_Halo?"_

"Ah—Erza."

"_Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Nanti saja ya—"_

Jellal bersikeras. Dia berdesis dengan sinis. "_Ini penting. Sekarang juga. Kau harus mendengarkanku!" _Jellal keras kepala.

Erza akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apapun yang Jellal mau. _"Baiklah. Ada apa?"_

"Erza, menikahlah denganku."

* * *

_Udah jelas kan kenapa Jellal menikahi Erza yang tidak dia cintai? Hehe XD Review ya?_


End file.
